Ghostly luck
by CannedCan
Summary: No Such Luck AU. What if Lynn didn't win that match with Lincoln? Lincoln runs away, and faces with rather odd situation. Sometimes ghosts are better than people, one can say. Will the family learn a lesson? Actually, this was a clickbait experiment! Ha!
1. Unlucky, you say?

**New project I'm going to focus on. This is gonna be interesting.**

 **What if Lynn didn't win in No Such Luck?**

* * *

Lynn got three-strikes, and lost the game. It eventually happened, not big surprise. She left the court, depressed. Her team lost, and she could hear the other team cheering.

"Ah don't worry honey. You still did great job." Lynn Senior cheered her. The family approached, trying to comfort her.

"No need to talk, dad. I'm just..." She tried to say. Then, She just saw, Lincoln wearing off his squirrel suit. Her depression immediately turned into anger. She growled, and immediately charged to Lincoln.

"I should notice it! LINCOLN, you ruined my first game and came to ruin another?!" She yelled at Lincoln, who fell down by her sudden appearance.

"I'm... really sorry, Lynn... I thought if..." Lincoln said, feeling very sorry. He really didn't wanted to believe him. He was bad luck, as others said.

"Let me guess. 'If she doesn't know I'm here and she loses, she won't blame me anymore!' like that? Ha! You are bad luck, and I don't want to see you EVER again!" Lynn cut his speaking and shouted again.

"Yeah Lincoln, why did you came here? You literally brought bad luck and we lost the game!" Lori came and said.

"Lincoln, I was going to let you inside if you stay calm outside, but too bad. Don't mess your siblings with your bad luck. You're stuck outside for one more week." said Rita.

"I... I just..." Lincoln tried to explain, with tears on his eyes. He wanted someone to trust him, in this situation when he can't even trust himself. But they were too loud to listen to it.

Then suddenly, Lynn was hit by a blind ball. It triggered her. "Oh sorry!" somebody called from far away, but she was too angry to hear that.

"Arrrgh! This is ALL your fault!"

Lynn just punched his face.

Lincoln got a nosebleed, and he just stared at Lynn.

"So... That's it? I know. I am bad luck, and you guys don't want me to be even close to you. Ok. I'll do what you guys want. That's the least I can do... Right? So, goodbye." Lincoln said calmly, though his eyes were full of tears. "By the way, Lily, take care of Bun-Bun." Then he ran away to somewhere, crying.

The family froze for a few minutes, at Lincoln's unusal act. How could he do that? They had no idea how to cover this situation. But Lucy finally broke up the silence.

"So... What do we gonna do? Find our brother?"

"Geez, just forget about him. He'll be back in an hour." said Lynn, with her anger not gone.

"Yeah, he got cellphone, wireless set, and GPS chip from Lisa. He'll be fine." said Leni.

"You got a chip in his body?" Lynn Sr asked.

"Yes... Besides, he left all his cellphone, wireless set in his room. He wasn't even allowed to enter. And my chip locator is in the house." Lisa nervously said.

"Then come on, let's find Lincoln!" They got in the vanzilla, and drove to home.

Lincoln was walking down the streets with full of tears. He didn't have energy to run. Then someone talked to him.

"Hey little boy. Why are you in sorrow? Did you get lost?"

"No... I just... Don't talk to me! You will get bad luck!" said Lincoln.

"W..What's that silly question?" The man asked, confused.

"Please... People shouldn't see me... So they don't get bad luck!" Then he vanished to a forest.

"That's the biggest forest in Royal Woods... Wait, little boy!" He tried to chase. But Lincoln went to nowhere.

Meanwhile, in the house, Lisa packed her locator. She set the antenna, and set the target 'Lincoln'. And their family was about to leave to find Lincoln.

"So... That can help finding Lincoln?" Lynn asked.

"Yeah. Simple GPS." Lisa replied.

Then Lynn suddenly started to tread the locator. Lisa barely managed to save it.

"Lynn, WHAT the heck are you doing?!" Lucy shouted with angry voice, grabbing her hand hardly.

"He's just bad luck. I mean... I've been too sensitive to Lincoln these days. But still he's bad luck." Lynn replied, a little scared. Since she haven't heard of Lucy shouting that Loud. "We're finding him, but not getting along with him, right?"

"Gotcha. Hopefully it still works. Come on guys, let's find him." Lisa said, fixing her antenna. Then the family all got into vanzilla again, in the evening when the sun almost fell.

* * *

Meanwhile Lincoln was wandering in the forest. He suddenly felt something sore.

"What's this?" He noticed that it was Lisa's chip, then threw it away.

Lincoln wandered around the wood for an hour. It was getting cold, and strange voice often scared him. He just thought, he'd be better to die now, since no one will be affected with his luck again then.

Unfortunately, he found a house. He just came in, our of curiosity. The house was well-organized, but no one was there.

"Hello? Hello?" Lincoln looked inside. The room was oddly fresh, despite it was an empty house. This may be a villa."

Then suddenly a pan dropped. And somethinginvisible opened the door. It looked like something was passing, dropping dishes and pushing chairs.

"Oh no, this house is haunted!" He shouted, getting under the desk. "Come on Lincoln, you are the best ghost hunter! Think... please ghost don't hurt me!" Lincoln shouted, as it seemed to came close.

Then a fancy-looking dish dropped, and it broke apart. A sudden voice was heard.

"Ah dang it. That was my favorite dish! I really didn't want it to be damaged!"

"What I said. I am bad luck." Lincoln replied.

"Why are you here? Did you get lost?" Mysterious voice talked again.

"No, I came by myself." He said.


	2. Surprise!

**Boom! This was an experiment!**

 **I just wanted to know how much you like sensitive stuffs like No Such Luck AU.**

 **Really, this fanfic has more hearts than the rest of my fanfics?! I worried what if this experiment fails, but just look at these. This has almost twice as many likes as my best fanfic, though I know I'm not that good writer.**

 **On the positive side, now I don't have worry if my writing skill is THAT bad. Thanks for the motivation.**

 **And really sorry for those who really expected this fanfic. Maybe if you really want, at least this can continue.**

 **And for your information, I won't write anything about brawl in the family, or no such luck.**


End file.
